nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
DemonRealms
DemonRealms (DR) is a server vault persistent world. Introduction A demonic war rages on the continent of Exule. The city of Franser has been destroyed, and Port Ever is on the brink of destruction. Everyone's leaving by boat to the more peaceful kingdown of Redvale. But is it as peaceful as said? Originally based on Mystic Realms by: Daniel vd Akker and others. Connecting Information DemonRealms can be found in the PW Story room of Gamespy. * Direct connect IP address: 212.227.76.64 * Expansions: SoU + HotU * Patch: 1.68 * Level limit: 40 * Player limit: 36 * Vault type: Server vault * Enforce Legal Character: Yes * Item Level Restriction: Yes * PvP mode: Party Gameplay This is information a player should know before logging on to DR. LIsted below are specific changes that the staff has made to scripts as well as standard items and spells. Also, importantly, listed below are the rules! Read these before playing! Script Changes * Find Traps: This spell now only find the traps and does not disable them. * Greater Restoration: As original except it heals a maximum of half the maximum hitpoints of the target. * Heal, Harm, Mass Heal: Will heal/harm a minimum of 150 hitpoints. Casters over lvl 15 will do 10 hp extra damage/healing for each level. * Timestop: Only people in the current area are caught in the timestop effect. (so no more module stopping annoying effect) * True Seeing: Changed so that user gets the following effects: See invisible, Ultravision, Spot skillpoints raises by 1.5*caster level, Listen skill raises by 1 point per caster level. Also, using true seeing from a scroll will only give ultravision + see invisible, not the skill raises. * Prayer: This spell does not affect neutral players anymore, only enemies and players in the caster's party. * Gust of wind: This spell no longer dispels Area of Effect spells it should not dispel (dragon fear, blade barrier). * Poison Weapon: Assassins and blackguards (who get the Use Poison feat), have the duration of poison last as long as their class levels in hours. For example, a lvl 1 blackguard, lvl 2 assassin gets 3 hours usage of his poison. * Devastating Critical has been disabled. * Items granting immunity have been altered to have skill bonuses or have been removed from the module. * There are no permanent haste items or permanent true seeing items. * Resurrection scrolls and Greater Restoration scrolls have been removed from stores. You still may find them while adventuring! * Pickpocket has been changed. * Shout chat function has been disabled. Rules (v 2.3) In order to keep DR as sane as possible, these are the rules we have implemented to make it as fair as possible for everyone. They are not open for debate. They are not inclusive and subject to change. But they are the basis. Have fun and enjoy DR !! * Class Restrictions: None. We removed them all for now. Fear the DMS if all you make is ubers. We will respond with better encounters. * Character Names: The name chosen by a Player Character can be more important to how others view them than most think. In a name do not use: special Characters (accents are ok), symbols, numbers, unecessary spaces. Inappropriate use of Capital Letters. Furthermore, please do not intentionally create names that have been taken already: Gandalf, Chewbacca and such. Do not give yourself a title, (Lord etc) these are given on DM authority. Please do think about the name you will use. So as an example.. the worst name you could create would be... X-_-SiR Ga|\|dAlF2003-_-X. Names as Lucky, Wish, Starbright, Wolf, Somebody are not allowed either. A name should be a name, not an item or animal, etc. Think of something originally.. first impressions are lasting impressions. DMs *will* ask you to log out or we will change it without warning. * Powergaming: If you want to level a character... go right ahead. But do not loop the same area endlessly, do not sneak past spawns to get loot, you will visit DM Central if caught. * PvP: You're welcome to PvP but it should ever only be for correct roleplay reasons. There should be no OOC reason behind it whatsoever. Furthermore, reasons such as â€œHe is evilâ€ or â€œI am evilâ€ are unacceptable. Murder for no reason is unacceptable. A wise thing to do is consult with a DM if you have doubts. Hunting down low levels for no particular reason is totally unacceptable. Consenting non roleplay PvP is to be kept to arena areas within the game. * Pickpocket: No more than 5 items from one character in the space of one server reset. If you get yourself caught the other player is entitled to take whatever action he/she deems necessary to retrieve the items. You may not pickpocket someone of a much lower level than yourself. * Metagaming is not allowed. Our definition is as follows and is not inclusive: Logging to avoid death, logging to save your character with another character. Passing items between characters that you have including giving items to friends to hold for you. * Assassin: All assassination contracts must be first cleared by a DM to ensure it's done for the correct RP reasons. Contact the DM via the forums or in game DM channel. * Player Harassment: Player Harassment is a difficult thing to define, as it covers a wide range of possibilities.Some examples of player harassment are as follows: rudeness, badgering, nagging, pestering, annoying, plaguing, troubling, persecuting, threatening, demanding. As well as more serious offences such as foul language directed in a personally attacking fashion, initiating PvP against another player for malicious reasons. It is up to the player to come forward if he/she feels she is being harassedâ€¦ screenshot evidence is a very good resource to provide a DM with. Harassment may instantly lead to being banned from the server for good. * Loss of XP, Gold and items: We will not return lost items... server crashes and the like are a fact and it happens. We would love to help you in these cases, but the best way to deal with it is to say no to everyone. * Public Swearing: DemonRealms is a family server, and we have many younger players, and many who may be offended by vulgarity. Swearing is NOT allowed. 4 letter curse words are not to be used here. Action will be taken against people who persist. Racist comments, obscene or indecent sexual language, or Out-of-Character personally attacking comments are totally disallowed and will probably ban you from the server. * Exploiting Known Bugs: When Bioware created NWN they left a huge trail of bugsâ€¦ many of these became outright exploits. Players are not allowed to take advantage of these exploits. If a player accidentally uses one it is up to the player to report it to a DM and have it dealt with. I will not go into any example of what exploits are (don't want to encourage anyone)â€¦ simply use common sense. Any Bugs/Exploits found within the actual module itself should be reported to the DM's so the appropriate action may be taken about it. Exploiting bugs may lead to a ban from the server. * Character De-levelling: We've had a number of requests to de-level characters and they are all refused. See the sticky posted in the Helpdesk forum for more. Consequences What happens if the rules are broken? Each case is unique, therefore no rigid guidelines can be provided on punishments. In every case things such as previous offenses etc must be taken into consideration. This is the way we deal with people who break the rules: * 3 Strike Rule * 1. Warning from DM in game. 2. Deduction of 50 % of all your characters levels. 3. Server Ban. Most cases will hopefully be resolved by either 1 or 2; however any DM can take action on the list if he/she deems it necessary. The DM has the final say in any case. If you feel you were treated unfairly then please post a complaint in the forums or PM/email an admin, our contact info is posted in the main portal. There will be no excuse for breaking any of these rules. They are posted here, on the server, and repeated many times. We reserve the right to modify or change these rules at any time, dynamically, on a case by case basis. Respawning and Death When you die you can wait for a resurrection or a raise dead, or you can respawn. Special Note: If you are dead when the server resets, you will still be dead and transported back to where you lay dead before after the reset. Respawn will cost you: XP: 100 per level. Gold: lvl 4-10 100 gp/lvl , lvl 11-20 200 gp/lvl , lvl 21-30 300 gp/lvl , lvl 31-40 400 gp/lvl Geography Exule This is a continent under fire. Which city will be destroyed next?! * Franser: The once mighty Franser lays in ruins after a visit from the King of the Damned. * Port Ever: The Nocent demons are invading and the town is rioting! It would be best to get out of this town as quickly as you can. To get though, you'll need a boat ticket! The sparse city guard does its best to keep the uneasy population under control, but still, look out for roaming thugs! Redvale An aura of calm surrounds this continent. Is this just false hope? * Dalermon: A quaint farming community run by Mayor Durnan. See Elvith's shop for general supplies or Tolan, the town smith, for metalworked goods. The town also features a fletchery and a lovely pet shop! * Port Dermont: Nestled along a quiet bay, Port Dermont serves as the perfect weekend getaway! Check out the dwarven tavern for some lovely local brews! * The Cove: When you're looking for a true getaway, visit the Cove! On an island all to itself, the Cove has many amenities for travelers regardless of your budget. Rent a room at the inn and be pampered! Or, for those with deeper pockets, see Kilik of Kilik's Rentals and rent a seaside home for a day, week, or month! It does tend to rain a good bit though, so bring your umbrellas! * Arangaon: The city in the forest! Come visit Arangaon. We boast the best selection of weaponry and magical items available in western Redvale! Be careful when travelling around Arangaon as these parts are not for the inexperienced! We gaurantee your safety in town though thanks for our experienced, dedicated, and thoughtful guard staff. Come say hello to Taron, Robert, and Jessica in the beautiful Golden Forest! Map Guilds Guild have played an important part in DR's history. Their relevance and importance has fluctuated over time. At times, guild play has been important in the module and at other times, it has not. * The Circle of the Raven: The original evil aligned guild led by Avasar LeChuck based in the Arangaon castle. * The Dominion: A player created blackguard guild based in New Dusk. Well known for throwing the first party on the module. The party was crashed by the Queen of the Witch Elves and chaos ensued. When New Dusk was destroyed, the Dominion's home was as well. Later on, they moved into the Arangaon castle after The Circle of the Raven had been defeated. * The Celestial Templars: The original good aligned guild led by Lukas Adler and Tyron Brown. The guild was based in the Dalermon castle and thrived in DR's early history: besting the evil guilds and other uprisings of evil in several PvP conflicts. * The Thieves Guild: Based in an abandoned tunnel connecting western Dalermon with eastern Dalermon, this guild is most well known for secrecy and "The Bank Robbery". Its current status is unknown. * Knights of the Black Gauntlet: Nothing is known at this time about this guild. * Aura of Dark Sun: A recent arrival to Redvale has been the evil Aura. Moving into the Dalermon castle, the Dark Sun quickly rose to power in the area. Eventually they had overthrown all other authority in the habitable Redvale region. Over time, their interest in the region seems to have faded as their guards now only guard their castle. * The Alliance: A secretive good guild plotted by Jet Penfold and his school friends Velia Vellows and Samuel Lyons. With a hidden base somewhere in Redvale, this guild operates to spread good will and the values of The Triad to the area. To the public, the leader of this guild remains a mystery. Tips & Tricks Where to level? Puzzles and Riddles! Items, items, items! Roleplaying 101 DR etiquette Character build advice World History The Damned Wars The Fall of Dusk The King of the Damned Faction Wars The Bank Robbery The Drug Trade Invasion of the Dark Aura Famous Citizens (PCs) Here's where you can log your character as being a part of DR. Use this format, Name: Character. Perhaps a good criteria for famous would be if the character is Level 30 or above! Try it! Eluce: Jet Penfold Eluce: Jord (married name: Jordan Anne Elasill) Community Overall Top 10 Forum Posters * Buzrael (Lifers) * Proxim (Admin) * Bytewaste (Admin) * MrMickS (Admin) * RashaB (Game Master) * tourniquet master (Members) * Kenbok (Evil Builders) * Eluce (Goodie Goodies) * Zithare (Game Master) * Xenon the Red (Game Master) --Eluce 08:40, 27 March 2007 (PDT) Staff Admins * Bytewaste: "Module Builder" / Module builder/Scripter/Maintainer/General Admin * MrMicks: "Server/Script Guy" / Server Admin/Developer/NWNX/SQL Admin * Proxim: "Server Guy" / Server Admin/Hardware Geek * Dak: "Forum Coder" / Website Admin Builders * Frosta Inferna: "Module Builder/DM" / Module builder/Scripter/DM Dungeon Masters * RashaB (DM Mystikal) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Kenbok (DM Kenbok) "Dungeon Master" / Area builder/DM * DMS (DM Stephen) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * ByDemonsBeDriven (DM Smoke) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Zithare (DM Zithare) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Xenon the Red (DM Drac) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Vorath (DM Vorath) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master Links *DemonRealms Portal *DemonRealms Forum Category:Gameworlds